


We Have an Announcement

by PokeChan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, coming out story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP announcing that they’re engaged to their family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have an Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on the tumblr blog "ImagineYourOTP"

“It will be fine, Dean,” Castiel said, laying a soothing hand on Dean’s shoulder. 

It was the fourth of July and everyone was out back for the barbecue. John and Bobby were grilling. They’d invited over the whole family. The Novaks and Miltons, the Harvelles, Jess, and even Rufus had showed up. The large yard had never felt so small before. It was great though, everyone they loved was together and happy. The table was being set (and by that it meant that Mary and Sam were laying out piles of paper plates and plastic forks) and Jo, Gabriel, and Ellen were herding everyone to their seats. Everything was perfect.  
For now.

Dean, for some reason, had promised Castiel that he’d tell everyone about their engagement (and by that he meant that they’d even been dating) today over dinner. He had thought it wouldn’t be a problem. A handful of their family knew already. Jo and Gabriel had been asking when Dean was finally going to pop the question for months now. Ellen and Adam had been quietly encouraging them to tell the rest of the family or ages. Michael had blessedly kept his big mouth shut. Sam had been trying to get Dean to come out to their parents for years now.

So, yeah, he’d thought it’d all be okay, but now that it was do or die time he wasn’t so sure anymore. Mary was sure to be find with it, and Castiel’s family were all fairly understanding people (not to mention that they all knew Castiel was not exactly straight). But Dean never knew what to expect from Bobby, though he kept telling himself that the old trucker would be fine with it. And John.

It was mostly John giving Dean cold feet.

John was an old fashioned kind of guy. He was an ex-Marine and had a very traditional idea of what a man was. He was stubborn and bull headed. And Dean didn’t know how okay he’d be with his eldest son marrying another guy. He’d thrown a right fit when Sam had told them all he was going to be a lawyer. It didn’t bode well for Dean.

Castiel led them outside with a reassuring smile on his face before he went to help Claire pile french fries on her plate while Jimmy tried to her to eat some veggies. Once everyone was seated they’d drop the bomb. Let the people have their food first.

Dean grabbed himself a burger and a scoop of potato salad before taking a seat at the table next to Sam. Sam took one look at his older brother and leaned over. “You’re gonna tell them, aren’t you?” he whispered, careful to keep his voice low. Dean nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak just yet. Sam smiled and patted his back. “It’ll be fine.”

Castiel took the seat next to Dean and bumped his knee against Dean’s. A silent reassurance. Taking a few deep breaths he waited for everyone to settle down. Mary, John, and Bobby were all at the table with Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Jess. there were two other tables and a handful of lawn chairs that were filled by everyone else. It was quite the sight.

Dean took a deep breath once more, counted to ten, and then squeezed Castiel’s hand before he stood up and cleared his throat. Slowly, the noise died down until all eyes were on him. Sam gave him a small nudge and Dean started.

“Well,” he said, voice impressively even for how shaken he was feeling. “I hate to interrupt dinner but I’ve got some news I’d like you all to hear. And since we’re being a big happy family, why not now?”

There were a handful of whispers and what Dean was sure was Gabriel trying not to whoop and holler right then and there. “Uh, well,” he cleared his throat. This shouldn’t be so damn hard! “Uh, some of you already know, but Cas and I have been… well dating for the last few years,” he didn’t stop, he didn’t look at anyone. He had to finish or else he was sure he never would. “But, update, we’re getting married. I, uh, proposed last week.”

“Finally!” Jo and Gabriel chorused. There was clapping and congratulations and smiles and Dean was pretty sure he got hugged a few times. Good for yous and claps on the back. Mary was tearing up and hugging the life out of Castiel. Sam slung an arm around Dean’s shoulders as Jess placed one on his arm. Bobby and Rufus flashed him a thumbs up and Michael simply stayed in his seat, a smug look on his face as he watched everyone else.

Dean’s eyes found John who had come to stand behind Mary. She finally let Castiel go and John patted the shorter man on the shoulder. Then he came and stood in front of Dean. “Your okay with all this? Me and Cas?” Dean asked, hands vaguely gesturing between himself and Castiel.

“He make you happy?”

Dean nodded. “Yes sir.”

John smiled. It was small, but it lifted the weight of the world from Dean’s shoulders. “Then I’m okay with it.”

The smiled that broke out on Dean’s face was the biggest of his life. That is, until the wedding day.


End file.
